


Friday Night

by Ferris (ImagineYourTXT)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Baseball ace Mingi, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, minsang, soft boyfriend Yeosang, soft fic, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourTXT/pseuds/Ferris
Summary: "Hi," Mingi says, flicking his hair back.Yeosang frowns. "Why is your hair wet?"Mingi sheepishly shrinks back. "Where do you wanna go for dinner?"Yeosang opens his mouth to remind him of the question, but Mingi just grabs his shoulders and turns him around. He pushes him towards the exit of the building, Yeosang once again distracted by his quick solutions.Or, Minsang come home from Mingi's baseball game.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing ATEEZ fic!
> 
> I had fun writing this quick one shot and it honestly got me teary eyed 😭
> 
> Thank you for reading 🥺

There it is. 

That tired smile. 

That tired smile that shines through wet hair and foggy glasses at the end of every game. 

That smile that turns a little brighter as Mingi's teammates congratulate him for another game well done. Yeosang can't help but watch him return to his side. At the end of the locker room corridor, as he always has since varsity baseball days. 

Yeosang could see Mingi decline going with the team for an after-game dinner. He always scolds him for that. "Go have fun with your team," he would say. Mingi would only shake his head, pouting as he smothered Yeosang until he forgot what they were talking about. 

Mingi eventually got away from the group. His teammates visually rolling their eyes at the sight of Yeosang waiting in his usual spot. Yeosang shyly waving when he sees their gaze land on him. Mingi, ever the happy bug, excitedly waves back. 

"Hi," Mingi says, flicking his hair back. 

Yeosang frowns. "Why is your hair wet?" 

Mingi sheepishly shrinks back. "Where do you wanna go for dinner?" 

Yeosang opens his mouth to remind him of the question, but Mingi just grabs his shoulders and turns him around. He pushes him towards the exit of the building, Yeosang once again distracted by his quick solutions. 

"We had pizza yesterday," Mingi continues. "Should we get cold noodles?" 

Yeosang smiles. "It's spring, not summer." 

Yeosang pries open the door, the two shuffling out into the cool air. Yeosang pockets his hands over the shift in temperature. He could feel Mingi's shiver as the wind blows on his damp hair. Rolling his eyes, Yeosang removes his beanie from his head. 

"I should let you freeze," he says as he pulls Mingi down far enough to fit the hat on. 

Mingi blushes at the proximity to Yeosang's face. "I was too excited to leave." 

Yeosang feels himself getting squished into his body, Mingi wrapping himself eagerly around the smaller man. He could smell the manly scent of his body wash in the crook of his neck. Yet, the lingering scent of his lavender conditioner is what makes Yeosang reciprocate his hug. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Yeosang mumbles against his skin. 

"You're not allowed," Mingi directly whispers into his ear. 

Yeosang shifts on his heel to dislodge from Mingi's hold, but he just squeezes even more. He buries his nose against Yeosang's skin, the cold frame of his glasses touching just under his ear. 

"We have to move," Yeosang insists. 

Mingi hums his disapproval. 

Yeosang sighs. "Fine, we can get cold noodles." 

Mingi shoots up at the compromise. His satisfied grin replacing the tired one he approached Yeosang with. He squishes Yeosang's face between his hands. He then reaches down for Yeosang's hand, dragging him across the campus toward the subway station. 

Yeosang smiles fondly at the image of Mingi's back, dashing through the courtyard and down the stairs of the station. Mingi pauses in front of the turnstile, taking off his backpack to dig around for his wallet. Yeosang quietly takes out his wallet, scans his T-Money card, and playfully waits on the other side. As Mingi finally clutches his wallet, he frowns when he notices Yeosang staring from the other side. 

"Hurry up," Yeosang taunts, pretending to cover up a yawn. 

Mingi's frown deepens into a pout. He slowly scans his card and walks up to Yeosang. Playfully poking his cheek, Yeosang melts at the sulky expression on his face. 

"I'm right here," Yeosang teases, returning the gesture by poking one of Mingi's cheeks. 

Mingi whines, hitting his shoulder against Yeosang's. "We're supposed to do it together." 

Yeosang only laughs. "Are you upset?" 

Mingi crossed his arms. "Yes." 

"Aw, my Mingi is upset," Yeosang cooed. 

A few people entering behind them glance weirdly at the very tall man getting pacified by a smaller man. Yeosang shifts awkwardly at the stares. Mingi takes notice, uncrossing his arms and encouragingly slipping his hand into Yeosang's. 

"You owe me fried chicken tomorrow," he pushes, pulling Yeosang in the direction of their train's platform. 

Yeosang looked up. Mingi only gazes ahead to where they're going, looking down when Yeosang didn't answer. He smirks as if he got the upper hand. 

"Marinated chicken," Yeosang offers, squeezing Mingi's hand. 

Mingi twists his mouth in consideration, turning his eyes back to their path. "50/50." 

"Deal." 

The two stop at the platform, their train scheduled to arrive in the next minute. Mingi takes the time to look for his phone and headphones before it gets there. Yeosang turns to his phone, looking up their local noodle shop and queuing their order to be sent after they got to their stop. 

"Do you want dessert?" Yeosang mumbles. 

Mingi took out the wires from his mouth. "Hm?" 

"Dessert," he repeats. 

Mingi smirks. "Do _you_ want dessert?" 

Yeosang glances up and turns his eyes back down as he blushes about being seen through. 

"Maybe." 

Mingi looks over his shoulder, seeing their local tea shop and bakery's page open on Yeosang's phone. His backpack presses into Yeosang's side as he points out what he wants. 

"This one is fine," Mingi says. 

Yeosang's blush grew hotter as Mingi wraps himself around him. His cheek nestles against his ear, relaying his request just above a whisper. Yeosang fumbles to add two servings of cream puffs to the cart, Mingi pointing to his most ordered item on their menu. 

Yeosang jumps as the train's horn blares, entering the station. Mingi backs up, pulling Yeosang with him, and closes his backpack. The pair wait as passengers file out of the train car and shuffle in, standing at the doors on the other side of the car. Mingi puts his phone in his pocket, taking his backpack off and placing it on the floor in between them. 

He plugs in his headphones as the train begins to move to their destination. Mingi bops along to the playlist he turns on. He reaches for the other bud, pressing it into Yeosang's ear. Yeosang flinches before he heard the simple beat from the bud flood his ear. Mingi smiles as he feels Yeosang relax. 

He snakes both arms around Yeosang's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Yeosang's eyes widened at the action. 

"What are you doing?" He whispered with panic in his tone. 

Mingi tightened his hold. "I'm recharging." 

Yeosang struggles not to loudly sigh. "You can do that at home." 

Mingi shook his head, his cheek brushing against Yeosang's neck. "Need a charge before I break down." 

His thumb begins to lazily brush against Yeosang's side. His head gently swaying as he hums the song. Yeosang leans his head back against Mingi in defeat, eyes trying to avoid contact with the few people in the car who look in their direction. Two men tangled up, sharing headphones. 

"Is everything okay?" Yeosang quietly asks. 

Mingi's movement temporarily pauses as he nods his head. "Yeah. I just miss you." 

Yeosang scoffs. "We live together, where did I go?" 

Mingi lightly pinches Yeosang's side. "You were busy today." 

Oh. Yeosang had to miss most of this Friday's game due to his concert rehearsals. He rarely misses a game since he plans his time around the baseball season. He covers Mingi's hand apologetically, squeezing lightly. 

"You're right, I'm sorry," he amends. 

"Make it up to me," Mingi requests. 

Yeosang chuckles. "Do you just want to be pampered today?" 

"Mhm. You don't love me enough," Mingi whines. 

Yeosang flicks Mingi's forehead. "I'll show you lack of love." 

Mingi whimpers at the pain. He then turns his face into Yeosang's neck, layering light kisses wherever he could. Yeosang shrinks in his arms, stifling giggles as Mingi attacks him. 

"S-Stop, stop. Mercy," he defiantly mutters between giggles. 

Mingi ends it by pressing a kiss into his cheek. "I love you." 

"I love you too...big baby." 

Yeosang could feel him puffing up his cheeks. "Hyung's baby." 

Yeosang looks toward the speaker as the automated voice announced they were pulling into their stop. They unhook themselves, Mingi complaining as he reached for his bag. 

Yeosang grabs onto Mingi's sleeve when the doors open. He pulls Mingi behind him, walking through the people waiting to enter. They walk side by side through the station, Yeosang holding onto the elbow of Mingi's team jacket. As they go through the turnstiles, Yeosang reaches for his phone and confirms their dinner order. Allowing himself to be guided by Mingi while he paid attention to the screen. 

"Oh, it's raining." 

Yeosang hummed, looking from the confirmation page to see that it was indeed raining. The couple looking on from under the awning of the station entrance, umbrellas littering their vision. The area surrounding their apartment must have had more rain clouds than near the university. The sky was grey, heavy with rain. 

"Oh no, I didn't bring an umbrella," Yeosang worries. 

Mingi chews on his lip. "Let's run for it." 

Yeosang snaps his head toward him. "What?" 

Mingi didn't repeat his idea, instead grabbing Yeosang's hand tight. "Come on, before it gets worse!" 

Yeosang didn't have time to protest before Mingi pulls him along into the growing downpour. He laughs in disbelief as the cold rain fell on them. He runs to try and keep up the pace with his long-legged, baseball ace of a boyfriend. Mingi jerks Yeosang back, the two narrowly missing the huge wave of water a passing car causes. Yeosang gasps as he sees the tsunami of rainwater hit the sidewalk. 

The race home continues as Mingi pulls again when the light turns red again. At this point, both of them are becoming soaked. The downpour becoming walls of cold rain they could barely see through. Mingi takes Yeosang under the awning of a restaurant, both catching their breath from the run. 

They giggle as they see how soaked they've become. Yeosang shakes out some of the rain from his head, Mingi taking off his glasses to attempt to wipe off the moisture. 

"I don't think we'll make it there damp," Yeosang predicts. 

Mingi looks down at Yeosang, not inching to respond to his comment. Yeosang smiles at the stare. 

"What?" He asks. 

Mingi glances at the windows of the restaurant, the pair very displayed to the dining customers. He takes Yeosang's hand again, moving them out of view into a nook on the side. The rain fully overhead, which makes Yeosang squeak at the cool sensation. 

"Why are we not under the awning? It's fr—" 

Yeosang's questions were silenced by Mingi cradling his jaw and leaning in for a kiss. Yeosang's eyes flutter shut as the warmth of Mingi's touch distracts him from the rain. Mingi tilts Yeosang's head up, giving him an angle to intensify their kiss. Yeosang's hands reach for Mingi's jacket, clutching to the fabric and bringing their bodies closer. 

The couple part, their breaths mingling as their lips continuing to brush against each other. 

"We're going to get sick," Yeosang inserts. 

Mingi chuckles, taking Yeosang's lips again for a chaste kiss. "I'll take care of you." 

Yeosang pulls back more to look him in the eye. "What was that for?" 

Mingi shrugs. "You looked really beautiful." 

Yeosang scoffs as Mingi pulls his wet hair behind his ear. 

"I love you," he repeats. 

"I love you too." 

"No big baby?" Mingi teases. 

Yeosang shook his head before leaning in to seal another kiss under the pouring rain. Mingi this time smiles against his lips, playfully nipping at his bottom lip. Yeosang leans back, rubbing his nose against Mingi's in an Eskimo kiss. 

"Let's get home before dinner comes," he suggests. 

Mingi nods in agreement. The couple clasps hands again, swinging them in between their sides. Not noticing the rain stopping as they contently made their home on another Friday night.


End file.
